Soranik Natu
History Origin A neurosurgeon by trade, Soranik Natu, like the rest of her race, saw the Green Lanterns and everything associated with them as a symbol of oppression, because the first Korugaran to have been a Green Lantern was the renegade Sinestro. Sinestro, unbeknownst to his superiors, the Guardians of the Universe, who recruit and administrate the Green Lantern Corps, used his GL power ring to enslave his people and rule over them as a dictator. As a result, he was known among Korugarans as "The Wicked." Although Sinestro's crimes were eventually exposed to the Guardians by Earth's Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and he was imprisoned as a result, the Green Lantern power ring and logo became to the Korugarans what the Nazi swastika became to the people of Earth. When another Korugaran, Katma Tui, subsequently became a Green Lantern, this did nothing to restore the Green Lanterns' image. Rather, Tui was seen as a monster by her own people for allying herself with them, even after she eventually gave her life in the line of duty, and is known among the Korugarans as "The Lost". Green Lantern Corps The Corps suffered devastation when the demonic parasitic entity known as Parallax took control of Hal Jordan, turning him into a psychotic mass-murderer, and killing almost all the other members of the Corps, including all the Guardians save one: Ganthet. The ranks of the Guardians were eventually restored by Jordan's replacement, Kyle Rayner, and after the Parallax entity was removed from Jordan, and Jordan restored as a Green Lantern, the Guardians set about to repopulate the ranks of the Corps, searching for 7,200 new Green Lanterns. When Tarkus Whin, the Green Lantern of space Sector 1417 (of which Korugar was also a part) was killed on his first day as a GL after Star 196 collapsed into a black hole, his ring sought out a replacement, and found Dr. Natu in the middle of delicate neurosurgery on her home planet, Korugar. Natu was horrified at the appearance of the ring, and rejected it, but when her patient’s condition immediately began to worsen before her, Natu, desperate to save him, took the ring, and used it to conjure an elaborate medical apparatus that saved him, though her comrades in the operating room felt that by accepting the ring, she had damned herself. Although she allowed the ring to take her to the planet Oa, which served as the headquarters of the Guardians, she soon left, refusing to be inducted. However, on her way back to Korugar, she was haunted by thoughts of Tarkus Whin, because the rites of death are sacred on Korugar. Her ring took her to the black hole that had been star 1417.196, which sucked her in as it had Whin. She found herself at unknown location devoid of light, and found Whin’s corpse. Sensing that his killers were coming for him, and realizing that Tarkus’ ring obviously was not able to protect him, Natu demonstrated an impressive presence of mind and an ingenious level of creative thinking by swallowing her ring, ordering it to slow her vital processes and store her lifeforce within itself, so that she would appear to be another lump of organic waste to the spider-like creatures that took her. Her brain functions minimal, she remembered ordering the ring to send rescue signals when it was safe, and to respond to nearby power rings. When Kyle Rayner and his fellow Earth Green Lantern Guy Gardner found Natu, she came back to life. Rayner and Gardner convinced her to honor Whin’s memory by accepting the role of a Green Lantern. Rebuilding The Corps Natu, Rayner and Gardner rendezvoused with Corps trainer Kilowog and new recruits Vath Sarn and Isamot Kol, who discovered that the recent rash of stars collapsing into black holes was caused by the subspace web created by the inhabitants of the Vega star system known as the Spider Guild. Natu again demonstrated her emotional control when, during a battle against a horde of mechanical spiders and a group of bounty hunters, her ring faltered, because of the Parallax Fear Anomaly, which made GL power rings ineffective against anything yellow during times of fear or panic, until and unless the Lantern could muster their courage. With her fellow GL's power rings depleted in power, it fell to Natu to save them, which she did, by encasing them all in an energy sphere and retreating the Spider Guild’s Nest. Realizing that Oa's sun was the Guild's next target, the five Lanterns, along with Lanterns Green Man and Stel, raced back to Oa where the Spider Guild had already begun an attack on the planet, which Natu and her fellow GL's successfully repelled. Sinestro Corps War Natu participated in the defense of Oa from the onslaught of Superboy-Prime. She helped form the wall of emerald energy that slowed the rampaging Teen of Steel and arrived on Mogo in time to destroy the Kryptonite threatening the life of Superman. Natu's role as a Green Lantern, however, conflicted with her role as doctor. When her hospital fired her and suspended her license, and her neighbors evicted her from her apartment, Natu angrily burned her personal effects, declaring that "Soranik Natu is dead". Going to Mogo, the planet form Green Lantern showed her images of the patients she had failed to save, who thanked her for not giving up on them and for giving them hope. Following this, Natu went to work helping the disenfranchised of Korugar, leading to a few hostile encounters by the military police. By the time of the Sinestro Corps War, she was nearly in a face off with the police when Sinestro himself appeared. Sinestro and Natu fought, a battle which Sinestro easily dominated. Sinestro, however, allowed it to appear that she defeated him, so that she would remain on Korugar to guide the Korugarans to hail her as a hero. Filled with anger, Natu went to Earth, where the Sinestro Corps was launching an invasion, gunning for Sinestro himself. Natu was particularly horrified to see the Green Lanterns using lethal force against the Sinestros. Regrouping in New York, she joined Sodam Yat and others in charging Sinestro and the Anti-Monitor over Kilowog and Salaak's orders. She later tended to Yat after his battle with Superman-Prime, and saved Guy Gardner's life when he was infected with Despotellis by injecting him with Leezle Pon. Post Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps attacks on Lantern rookie families, Soranik Natu was one of the veterans who took on the mission to locate Kryb. After a prolonged battle, during which Kryb had attempted to rip out the unborn child of another Green Lantern. Kryb was captured by the help of Miri Riam, a Star Sapphire, despite the death of KT21. Miri Riam then gave Soranik and Kyle Rayner a look into her Gem, which was to show each of them their one true love. Once Miri left with Kryb to imprison her on Zamaron to be "rehabilitated", the two Lanterns admitted that they had seen each other inside the gem. During Sinestro's torture on Ysmault, the former tomb planet of the 5 Inversions, and the current home planet of the Red Lantern Corps., Atrocitus, the Red Lantern leader, revealed that Sinestro had a daughter, after performing a blood ritual upon one of Sinestro's still living soldiers. After his escape, Sinestro locates Soranik Natu, and reveales that he is in fact her father, and that he has been secretly observing her throughout her life, such as using his ring to masquerade as another person to attend her graduation ceremony from medical school. He warned her that the Red Lanterns may try to find her and use her to get to him if they ever found out that she was his daughter, and that she should call him if she needed him. She nearly shot at him when he left, but hesitated, and lowered her ring, saying "Damn it all". The Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Soranik and Iolande, on their way back to Oa, met up with Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. Their reunion was cut short when a swarm black power rings passed though them, and despite their best efforts to stop them, made it to the Crypts of Oa, reanimating all of the Fallen Lanterns into members of the Black Lantern Corps, who attacked the living lanterns. As the battle progressed, she and Iolande made a stand in the infirmary to save as many of the patients as possible from the undead attacks, eventually deciding to move the patients to Mogo. On their way out, Soranik saw Kyle's meeting with his late girlfriend Jade, who taunted Natu about her and the death's of Kyle's previous girlfriends. Soranik retaliated by shoving her fist down Jades's mouth. The fight is interrupted when the Black Lantern's Power Level reaches 100%, as Jade and the other black lanterns join and proceed to devour the Central Power Battery. After killing Red Lantern Vice, who was released by Rayner and Gardner on the Black Lanterns, Alpha Lantern Chaseleon's internal battery was ripped out by the Black Lantern Corphans. Soranik watched in shock as Kyle took the battery and used it to take out many of the black lanterns in the process, at the cost of his own life. As she tries to revive her boyfriend, Soranik tries to battle the black power rings trying to claim Kyle Rayner, but is helped by Munk of the Indigo Tribe and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps defend her. Miri Riam arrives, and senses the love between Kyle and Soranik, uses her ring to connect their hearts, and bringing back Kyle to life. Sensing this, his ring came back to him. After the defeat of the Black Lanterns, Jade is resurrected by the White Light of Creation, and kisses Kyle, unaware that he has moved on and is now with Soranik. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Skilled Doctor' Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Soranik Natu/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Soranik_Natu_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/soranik-natu/29-42284/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Korugarans Category:Ungarans